dndadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
1375 - Year of Risen Elfkin *'Hammer' Adventurers lead a rebellion against Shadowdale's new 'allies' after halting the degeneration of the local Weave and severely weakening the Zhent garrisson. *Zhentilar forces under the command of Hatemaster Cvaal Daoran march upon Phlan and seize it. *'Hammer' Durman Hilesta is killed in a taproom brawl of The Old Skull Inn. *Syluné Silverhand sacrifices herself to heal a massive dead-magic zone that covers most of Shadowdale *Susurrus is lured from the fey crossroads into the real world and slain with the help of Azalar Falconhand. *Eregul the Freestave, a high-ranking wizard of the Zhentarim, dies protecting a supply caravan bringing food & war materials to the Zhentarim Occupying Army. *'Hammer 13' Scyllua Darkhope dies at the hands of adventurers in the skies of Shadowdale during its liberation from the Zhentarim *'Eleint 30' Halaster Blackcloak dies amidst earthquakes in Waterdeep and his soul is shattered into hundreds of fragments. *Hadrhune, hand of the High Prince of Thultanthar, is killed by adventurers. *Nightal 20 Selvetarm is slain by a mortal follower of Eilistraee wielding the Crescent Blade. *Vhaeraun is killed by his sister, Eilistraee, when he attempts to enter her realm and assassinate her, in the process granting his portfolio to her. *Ches 19 The ancient fey capital of Karador rises from the waters of the Myrloch on the southern-most of the Moonshae Isles, Gwynneth. *Ches The noble leShay High Lady Ordalf proclaims herself queen of Gwynneth, or Sarifal - the ancestral lands that Karador once ruled over, thus displacing the human kingdom of Corwell. *All arcane spellcasters and anyone with any connection to Undermountain receive visions from the spirit of Halaster. Adventurers known as the Called arrive at the Yawning Portal to descend into the dungeon for various reasons. *The same adventurers who led the rebellion against the Zhents in Shadowdale foil a plot by the shadovar to obtain a copy of the Nether Scrolls. They succeed, causing riots in Thultanthar, but in doing so they also shatter the Sharn Wall and one of the scrolls still ends up in the hands of the shades *''Ashemii was killed by Strato and Mael.'' *''Strato is made the Tharchion of Pyrados'' *''Errutu kills Master Roshy and steals the Astral Shard'' *''All the Zulkirs except Szass Tam die in the battle at Thay Mount against Errutu.'' *''All Zulkirs other than Szass Tam and Strato Droverson are killed.'' *''Strato Droverson is made the Zukir of Evocation'' *''Errutu is destroyed by Strato, Amatarasu, and the companions of the hall.'' *''Sorin is defeated by Strato, Amatarasu, and Elimenster'' *''Thay Mount is destroyed by Vari'ishtar along with all the Tharchions of Thay.'' 1376 - Year of the Bent Blade *House Jaelre and Clan Auzkovyn are routed from the Elven Court by the forces of Myth Drannor. *The Zhentarim conclude the war with Myth Drannor. A negotiated peace treaty between Fzoul Chembryl and Ilsevele Miritar leaves the forest to the elves, the lands north of Hillsfar and Dagger Falls remain under the rule of the Zhentarim. The treaty also gives the Black Network free passage along the Moonsea Ride and Rauthauvar's Road. *Ches: Two former Red Plumes captains lead a force of sixty mercenaries into the Wailing Tower, looking for Aesperus's treasure with Angar Hulmaster as their prisoner. The King in Copper slays the two lords but allows Angar to leave with the promise that he and his descendants will forbid their subjects from opening the barrows around the city. *Luskan is briefly conquered by the Lords' Alliance, represented by the famous pirate hunter Captain Deudermont. *Nyphithys, Erinyes consort to Arklem Greeth is killed by Obould Many-Arrows. *Larger numbers of nilshai than ever before are reported in the Yuirwood. In response to this sharp increase and the creatures shocking depredations, the Simbul posts a bounty on nilshai hides. 1377 - Year of the Haunting *The Srinshee returns to Myth Drannor and offers Ilsevele Miritar the Rulers' Blade. Ilsevele humbly accepts it and takes the title of coronal. *With the aid of Bregan D'aerthe, the High Captains re-take Luskan but end up killing each other over the next decade. *Kiaransalee joins the divine game of sava as a neutral player and orders her followers to alter faerzress radiation to more greatly affect the ability of drow to teleport and use divinations. Eilistraee counters by sending her worshipers to assault the Acropolis of Thanatos, killing all of Kiaransalee's crones. Q'arlynd Melarn uses kiira to allow himself and his apprentices to cast a High Magic spell that erases Kiaransalee's name from the Realms, effectively killing the lesser goddess. *A minor earthquake off the coast of Amn disrupts Spellhold on the island of Brynnlaw. Several of the deviant magic-users inside manage to escape, vowing vengeance on the nation that imprisoned them. *High Captains Rethnor and Suljack both die. While Rethnor dies peacefully in his sleep, Suljack is murdered by the dwarf Athrogate. *Captain Deudermont is killed by High Captain Kensidan of Luskan. *Queen Amlaruil Moonflower arrives in Myth Drannor to congratulate Isvele Miritar. She brings with her a gift, the Tree of Souls which is planted in the Seldarrshen Nieryll (Starsoul Shrine) 1378 - Year of the Cauldron *A crazed cultist of the efreeti Memnon called Roshanak attempts to start a holy war against the Sword Coast. He assembles the beginning of a huge fleet in Calimport but has a vision so startling he abandons his effort and disappears. *Alazne Inthré is born to Laspeera in the middle of a meeting of Cormyr's Council of Mages 1379 - Year of the Lost Keep *Flamerule : The Promenade is overrun by the faithful of Ghaunadaur *After a Netherese spy is caught and publicly hanged in Suzail by Alusair Obarskyr, a short-lived spark of hostilities known as the Four Day War is started with the Shadovars. *Mulhorand finally conquers Messemprar, completing the empire's conquest of Unther. Mulhorand ceases hostilities with its neighbours, giving Alasklerbanbastos, with the backing of Thay and the church of Bane time to conquer Threskel, while Tchazzar cements his hold on the rest of Chessenta. Hostilities between all three soon resume along their shared borders and dragon raids cause chaos in the centre of each country. *Amns attempts to 'colonize' Chult begin to pay off. *Shalis Ptolexis, mother of the powerful mage Myrin Darkdance. *Qilué Veladorn is slain by Halisstra Melarn who is then also slain. *Eilistraee is decapitated and killed while possessing Qilué Veladorn by Halisstra Melarn wielding the Crescent Blade. *Ghaunadaur leaves the Demonweb Pits and moves his divine realm to the Deep Caverns after a failed assassination attempt by Lolth. *A parasitic disease sweeps through Athkatla and kills one of the Council of Six. Citizens blame the tribe of Chultans that are being kept in a caged preserve in the city. An attempt is made to exterminate them but they escape to Amn's interior. *A Elven High Magic ritual is preformed by Drow wizards from the city of Sshamath, that converts members of the Drow race untainted with the Balor blood of Lolth's current champion back in to brown skinned surface dwelling dark elves.. *Myrmeen Lhal petitions the Crown to find a replacement for her as Lord of Arabel. Before being given leave to retire her post, she begins moving to Suzail, leaving the city in the hands of her herald 1380 - Year of the Blazing Hand *A canal that links the Lake of Steam to the Nagaflow River is completed, linking the Sea of Fallen Stars and the western oceans. *The village of Galardoun near Scornubel is abandoned after a wasting disease kills most inhabitants. *Araevin Teshurr successfully restores Myth Drannor's mythal. He tours the continent, visiting Waterdeep, Aglarond and Sildëyuir. He then sets out to find Auseriel where he meets and befriends Prince Lamruil. The two set out to find the missing Maura Silverhand. *Sembia comes entirely under the rule of the Twelve Princes of Shade and begins its transformation into a state of Netheril. *Zhentarim Hatemaster, Cvaal Daoran, dissolves Phlan's Council of Ten, establishing himself as its Lord Protector. 1381 - Year of the Starving *Mirtul : Northern Faerûn is hit by a freak cold snap which ruins food crops and animal forage. Urban centres all over the continent see much of their populace go hungry. *The food shortage exacerbates the Shou emigration out of the Unapproachable East. *Lord Protector Daoran initiates the restoration of Valjevo Castle and reconstruction of Phlan's city walls. 1382 - Year of the Black Blazon *Shadovar erect a 500 foot tall obsidian wall around Daerlun. *Starmantle and Westgate seek to advertise themselves as the destination of choice for Shou immigrants. 1383 - Year of the Vindicated Warrior *The War of Gold and Gloom comes to an end when the Army of Gold discovers the long-forgotten history of Clan Duergar which precipitates an attack from an army of illithid thralls. The Duergar and Gold Dwarf armies join with each other to repel the army and the Duergar take the most casualties. The Army of Gold offers an alliance to what remains of the Army of Steel and the united dwarves march to retake Shanatar where they hope to be better prepared to repel the inevitable second attack from Oryndoll. *Cvaal Daoran single-handedly slays a shade prince during the Shadowbane War. *Netherese destroy Zhentil Keep and the Citadel of the Raven. *Fzoul Chembryl is slain but is made an Exarch of Bane. *Triel Baenre is murdered by her sister Quenthel. *The Morndinsamman openly attack Laduguer and Deep Duerra. Laduguer is killed by Moradin3 and Deep Duerra is killed by Clangeddin but Gorm Gulthyn and Haela Brightaxe also die in the battle3. Without the support of Laduguer and Deep Duerra the plane of Hammergrim disperses into the Astral Plane. *The Zhentarim leave the Church of Bane. *The ulitharid Galgast takes command of, and revitalizes the Sept of Ill'Gacht. Plans begin to proceed apace with the stalled goal of restoring the city of Phanlinksal. *House Horlbar and House Kenafin, both accused of heresy, join forces, creating House Melarn. Named after Lolth's Lady Penitent, they (and many refugees from Ched Nasad) strive to prove themselves devout by intruding into the personal business of minor houses and exposing any perceived heresies to the public. *The Durpari city of Vaelan becomes reknowned across Faerûn for it's exotic body art which utilises living crystal that also improves the talents of the subject. 1384 - Year of the Three Streams Blooded *In a misunderstanding and resultant quarrel over Tymora, Helm is slain by Tyr. Tymora herself moves her divine realm to the House of the Triad. The gods suspect Cyric but can't prove anything. *Ilmater and Siamorphe move their divine realms to Brightwater at Sune's invitation. *Azoun V is crowned king of Cormyr. His first major act as king is to attempt to set up a jury system in Cormyrian law courts. He faces stiff opposition from the nobles as it would mean that any legal accusations they make against commoners would not automatically be settled in their favour. He eventually relents under the political pressure, but vows that one day he will successfully enact his decree. *Now that her time as Steel Regent is ended, the king's aunt Alusair is made Marshal of Cormyr. *Gedrin Shadowbane, a young rogue living in Westgate, had a vision in which Helm was slain by Tyr and Helm's godhood flowed into Tyr, restoring his sight. Later, Gedrin had a second vision in which Tyr was slain by Orcus and Tyr's godhood merged with Torm's. After the visions, Gedrin formulated the Heresy of the Threefold God and formed the Eye of Justice and drove the Night Masks from Westgate. 1385 - Year of Blue Fire *Tarsakh: The armies of Szass Tam assault the Citadel of Sorrows . *An army made up of undead and creatures from the Shadowfell belonging to the Ghost King assault the Spirit Soaring and Carradoon in Erlkazar. *Native Dambrathans revolt and drive their half-drow masters from the land. *Cyric, aided and abetted by Shar, murders Mystra. With her death, the Weave convulses and blue flames envelop the realms and surrounding planes. *Dweomerheart disintegrates, killing Savras, while Azuth and Velsharoon are ejected into the Astral Plane. *Only greater deities manage to keep their divine realms intact in the resulting chaos. *Deneir writes himself into the Weave via the Metatext in an attempt to stabilize it. *Lathander, Tyr and Sune imprison Cyric in the Supreme Throne for 1000 years. *The World Tree is destroyed. *Lathander reveals himself to be Amaunator in the weeks just after the Spellplague. *Priests of Hanali Celanil open a portal to Arvandor near Evereska, and learn that their deity exists in Arvandor only as an avatar of Sune. *Cadderly Bonaduce sacrifices himself to keep the Ghost King in the Shadowfell. *Catti-brie dies, never recovering from being trapped between the Shadowfell and the Prime Material Plane after being caught in the blue fire of the collapsing Weave. *Regis dies the same night as Catti-brie, having become similarly trapped after trying to revive Catti-brie with the ruby pendant. *Imbrar II, king of Impiltur, dies without an heir, thus ending the Heltharn dynasty, and the monarchy in Impiltur. *All of House Xorlarrin's miners in the Lustrum Mine are killed by gemstone golems. *The dragon-king Tchazzar disappears in Threskel during the spellplague. *A young human wizard named Myrin becomes trapped by a pocket of spellplague and is transported to Waterdeep where she appears as a young woman trapped in blue flame. *Quenthel Baenre attempts to dissolve the Ruling Council of Menzoberranzan to declare herself queen but her plans are foiled by the Spellplague. *With Mystra's death, The Weave unravels. Being an integral part of the world, chaos ensues. Magic breaks its bonds, causing widespread destruction and calamity. This phenomenon is known as the Spellplague.4 *Sespech, the Golden Plains and the Nagalands become the foci for the Spellplague for at least the next century. They become collectively known as the Plaguewrought Lands and the terrain, natural laws, and any life left inside the boundaries of the place are continually warped and changed. *Shar turns the Plane of Shadow into the Shadowfell and the people of Faerûn meet it's denizens soon after. *In Hulburg, a fourth of the city is destroyed as parts of Abeir transpose themselves into the city's harbor. The Arches, dozens of pale green stone columns soaring hundreds of feet in the air, erupt from the seabed in a single night, creating the best harbor on the north shore of the Moonsea. In addition, equally-tall columns of malachite known as the Spires erupted from the ridge marking the western edge of the town, in some cases bursting through the old foundations of the ancient ruins. *Approximately one third of all Cormyrean War Wizards die, go mad, or disappear over the next year 1386 - Year of the Halfling's Lament *Portions of Toril's 'sibling world', Abeir, violently exchange places with parts of Chondath and western Chessenta. *Wide expanses of the Sea of Fallen Stars' seabed collapse into the Underdark. The resulting water level is 50 feet lower than normal. Waters of the Vilhon Reach empty out into the lowered sea, revealing several Jhaamdathan ruins. *The Arnrock volcano in the Lake of Steam erupts violently, wiping out the halfling settlement that had sprung up on its long dormant crater. *The shallow Gulph of Luiren is formed when the hin nation is swallowed up by the Great Sea. *Displaced Genasi from the Abeiran land of Shyr set about creating a kingdom on their new planet. 1387 - Year of the Emerald Ermine *An Abeiran mountain range made entirely of dense prismatic glass appears along the Northride, sealing off Shadow Gap. *The Emerald Enclave sends agents throughout the wildlands of the Vilhon Reach in an attempt to fight back the Spellplague. As years became decades, their original mission is slowly perverted from one of respect for and guardianship of nature to a vain struggle against forces far beyond their control 1388 - Year of the Tanarukka *Fiirnel'ther Vandree of House Vandree of Menzoberranzan assassinates her mother, Troken'ther, in order to assume leadership of her House. Before the end of the year, she is on the ruling council. *Bullywugs tribes from the Farsea Marshes begin harrying Zhentarim forces operating throughout the Tunlands, diminishing Black Network activities in the region. *Cormyr's War Wizards, who have lost access to the Art, begin cross-training with the Purple Dragons in swordplay and martial defense. When the Weave is finally restored, these swordmages become invaluable against neighboring aggression in the region. *The Gundwynd Clan is rendered extinct in Waterdeep after entering the burial portal in their family tomb in the City of the Dead to bury three members, shortly after the Spellplague first struck the city. All who emerge are permanently transformed into trolls or giants. 1389 - Year of the Forgiven Foes *A strangely angular black monolith is sometimes visible breaking above the waves along Cormyr's coast, never in the same place twice 1390 - Year of the Walking Man *Filfaeril Selzair Obarskyr, the dowager Dragon Queen of Cormyr, dies. *Following Filfaeril's funeral, Alusair Obarskyr is seen arguing briefly and privately with her nephew, King Azoun V, before storming from the court. She is not seen again for years, though rumors persist of her riding through the frontiers and Cormyr's borders. *Arilyn Moonblade begins training Azariah Craulnober at the behest of the latter's father, Elaith Craulnober. 1391 - Year of the Wrathful Eye *Auril's Winter Hall assimilates the Winged Mother's floating palace into her domain. *The elves of the militant Eldreth Veluuthra, seize control of the Hullack Forest to use it as a base for their anti-human operations. *The Eye of Justice drives Orbakh and the Night Masks from Westgate. *Randal Morn, the legendary leader of Daggerdale dies. *The human druid Zalaznar Crinios, transformed into a mighty treant for his service to nature, takes hold of the druid circle in Cedarspoke. A lesser druid, able to take lion form and calling himself Firemane, rises to prominence in the same circle. 1392 - Year of the Scroll *The Dragon Coast city of Pros petitioned the Crown to become a vassal-state of Cormyr in order to protect it from the ravages of the Spellplague. Azoun V reluctantly accepted. By year's end, Pros' sister-town of Ilipur had also joined the Forest Kingdom. Unfortunately, the receding waters of the Sea of Fallen Stars spelled ruin for these small trading towns 1393 - Year of the Ring *Sembian investors begin buying up land in the southern Dalelands. Concerned, Azoun V issues a formal objection to the Dale's Council in Archendale but the King's emissary is rebuffed. *Spellscarred beings and pilgrims hoping to obtain a spellscar begin journeying to the Plaguewrought Lands in large numbers. They are welcomed in Ormpetarr by the Order of Blue Fire. 1394 - Year of Deaths Unmourned *The Grand Cabal of the Emerald Enclave begins attempting to stem the tide of spellscarred pilgrims that pass through Turmish. *Years of straining with their conflicted Sembian and Cormyrean identities, and struggling against the rule of Netheril, culminates in the annexation of the border city of Daerlun into the Forest Kingdom. *Cormyr tries to retake the Hullack Forest from the occupying Eldreth Veluuthra, ending when King Azoun V soon turns his attention to the more pressing threats from neighboring Netheril and Sembia. 1395 - Year of Silent Death *A great plague known variously as the Putrescent Anathema or the Plaguebringer's Blight brings devastation to Goldenfields and Waterdeep, primarily to the poor as the supply of grain plummeted. *Sakkors, the Netherese floating enclave not seen since the days before the Spellplague, makes a reappearance over Daerlun in the dead of night. The following morning civil unrest breaks out throughout the city. Azoun V sends elite swordmages to restore order in the city. 1396 - Year of the Secret *King Azoun V of Cormyr marries Nalara Marliir the daughter of Lord High Marshal Dauneth Marliir and Krystin Lhal. 1397 - Year of the Quill *The city of Daerlun is annexed by Cormyr. 1398 - Year of the Voyage This year is uneventful 1399 - Year of the Fallen Friends Caladnei, Royal Magician of Cormyr, is struck by the expanding effects of the Spellplague in a heavily-warded spellcasting chamber in Castle Obarskyr and is killed. The Dragonskull Chamber, its wards warped so that anyone with spellcasting ability can't approach without becoming violently ill, is ordered abandoned. Caladnei, Mage Royal of Cormyr, finally succumbs to years-long struggle with Spellplague; succeeded by Laspeera Inthré. Chessentan coinage, once unique to each city-state, is consolidated into a single currency under the reign of War Hero Ishual Karanok. 1400 - Year of the Lost Ships *The Alliance of Freesailors is formally disbanded, swelling ranks in the Cormyrean Imperial Navy. *Sembia is fully absorbed into Netheril. *Krehlan "Blackstaff" Arunsun, son of Khelben Arunsun and Laeral Silverhand, assumes the role of Archmage of Waterdeep. She procaims herself as the new Blackstaff. 1401 - Year of the Sheltered Viper This year is uneventful 1402 - Year of the Exorcism Helm This year is uneventful 1403 - Year of the Hidden Harp This year is uneventful 1404 - Year of the Sceptered One *Amn's ruling Council of Five decides to invade the Moonshae Isles. *Caer Westphal is siezed and Snowdown Isle subjected to Amnian rule. 1405 - Year of the Golden Mask *The city of Proskur is annexed by the Kingdom of Cormyr. *Emvar Obarskyr, first son of King Azoun V and Queen Nalara Marliir of Cormyr 1406 - Year of the Blackened Moon *A strange black orb hovers deep within the desert, covering the sun. 1407 - Year of the Halls Unhaunted *After the unexpected death of High Queen Alicia Kendrick of the Moonshae Isles, Carrathal loyalists begin uprisings in Caer Corwell and Caer Callidyrr. *The Cormaeril family rebuilds Castle Daggerdale. *After a rumour arises that the Haunted Halls of Eveningstar has been cleared of danger, twelve adventuring companies disappear trying to loot its treasures. Entry into the famous dungeon is banned by the crown without a royal warrant 1408 - Year of the Solitary Cloister *In the Moonshae Isles, Lionel Carrathal claims the throne of Corwell in challenge to newly ascended High Queen Feithline Kendrick of Callidyrr. *Urmlaspyr declares itself an ally of Cormyr 1409 - Year of True Omens *Obould Many-Arrows dies peacefully of old age in comfort. *Refusing to swear allegiance to the unlawful High King, Carrathal orders thr hanging of Lord Aesun Koart in Corwell Square. *A draconic plague rips through the metallic dragons of the Copper Mountains, sending survivors south to seek refuge in Murghôm and other nations. *A massive blizzard pelts the region around Castle Vathar. Refugees from the surrounding regions take refuge in the fortress until the weather clears. *One of the survivors of the draconic plague in the Copper mountians, Skalnaedyr, becomes the first of the Dragon Princes of Murghôm. *Urglen Threefist becomes king of Many-Arrows, taking his father's name of Obould to become Obould II. *Kythorn 6: Bruenor Battlehammer fakes his own death in order to secretly abdicate the throne of Mithral Hall, making Banak Brawnanvil the new king. 1410 - Year of the Eight-Legged Mount This year is uneventful 1411 - Year of the Wrathful Vizier Crown Princess Cymidei Carrathal of the Moonshae Isles leads a massacre of all fey dwelling within Deachtere Wood southeast of Cantrev Dynnatt 1412 - Year of the Dauntless Dwarves *Azoun V and Nalara Marliir give birth to Foril Obarskyr, future king of Cormyr. *War erupts in the Moonshaes as High Lady Ordalf of Sarifal declares that all non-fey settlers be driven from Gwynneth Isle. *High Queen Feithline Kendrick orders a flotilla of swift carracks to Kingsbay to succor Ffolk evacuating Gwynneth. *Feithline’s armada, led by Admiral Felim Voel, are victorious over Amnian warships in the epic Sea Battle of Mog Goidel. *Shakti becomes Matron Mother of House Hunzrin and begins exerting control over the day-to-day essential resources of Menzoberranzan. 1413 - Year of Sunken Vessels *Lionel Carrathal flees as Caer Corwell is overrun by fey. A Leviathan sends the king's vessel to the bottom of Corwell Firth. 1414 - Year of Sea Lions Roaring *Those members of House Cormaeril who remain loyal to the throne of Cormyr are restored to that nation's nobility 1415 - Year of the Staves Arcane *Krehlan Arunsun and the Grand Mages of Rhymanthiin dissipated the kiira n'vaelhar which once held the spirits and combined knowledge of the first three Blackstaffs, and bounded its magic to Blackstaff Tower and its twin in Rhymanthiin, N’Vaerymanth. 1416 - Year of the Enthroned Puppet This year is uneventful 1417 - Year of the Phaerimm's Vengeance This year is uneventful 1418 - Year of the Lords' Coronation *The Shadovar of Netheril accidentally conquer Featherdale after years of Sembian investors buy up most of its economy. *Xenfyrth's Abyss is discovered in Old Shanatar by an adventuring company, of which Xenfyrth is the sole survivor. 1419 - Year of Empty Necropolis *Young Prince Foril I of Cormyr falls gravely ill and the Shou noble Duc-Sum Li is the only person able to heal him. In gratitude, King Azoun V grants Duc-Sum land in Marsember which becomes the Shou district of Xiousing. 1420 - Year of the Dark Goddess *Unable to subvert their neighbor as bloodlessly as Featherdale, Sembian mercenaries out of Yhaunn overrun Tasseldale. *The Zhentarim's quest for Daggerdale begins anew. The Mage Rezlus begins operating out of the Mines of Tethyamar where the Tower of Void is located. *Members of House Alsevir, a noble house of Cormyr long thought extinct, return to Suzail and take up residence in the old Bleth estate. 1421 - Year of the Walking Trees *A Sembian mercenary army arrives in Chandler’s Cross, slaughtering many folk of the Scar and scattering the rest. 1422 - Year of the Advancing Shadows *Battledale comes under heavy attack by forces from Netheril and Sembia for its embargoes against its puppet states, forcing the evacuation of Essembra. *Purple Dragon Knights of Cormyr move into High Dale to stave off Sembian advances upon their land. *The city of Elversult becomes a Cormyrean protectorate 1423 - Year of Thundering Hosts *The volcano Mount Kolimnis in the central Aphrunn Mountains erupts violently, burying Gildenglade in Turmish under hundreds of feet of ash and mud. *The remote duchy of Velen secedes from Tethyr after it is cut off from the rest of civilization by the rise of the monstrous nation of Muranndin. 1424 - Year of the Dog-Eared Journal *Velen in Tethyr becomes an independent duchy. *Kamoth Kastelmar is born. *Chartham Dellenvol kills the Blackstaff, Khrelan Arunsun. His long-time friend and heir, Ashemmon, declares himself the new Blackstaff 1425 - Year of Seven Sisters *The Simbul disappears from Aglarond. A civil war erupts as soon as the news spreads with various groups trying to gain power over the country. *Velsharoon is engulfed in flames and perishes. His body is eventually secured by the people of Aglarond. *The Dales Compact is renewed in Mistledale between the Dalelands and Myth Drannor, and the Standing Stone is restored. 1426 - Year of the Dozen Dwarves This year is uneventful 1427 - Year of the Shalarins Surfacing This year is uneventful 1428 - Year of the Elfqueen's Joy *The Seven Burghers of Harrowdale strike a formal alliance with Myth Drannor, with Harrowdale town being renamed New Velar in commemoration. *Teziir, the final free port on the shores of the Dragonmere, becomes part of Cormyr. 1429 - Year of the Ten Terrors This year is uneventful *